Cicatrices
by Helen Nicked Lupin
Summary: El amor es eso: cuando alguien, aun conociendo tus cicatrices, se queda para besarlas. Remus y Tonks tienen muchas. Son como los anillos del tronco de un árbol. Indican el crecimiento, la experiencia, LA VIDA. AU Post RM RL/NT COMPLETA.


**Nota de autor: Todos tenemos cicatrices, unas se ven, otras no. Nos marcan de una manera u otra. Remus y Tonks son quienes son, gracias a ellas.**

 **Aclaración: A Tonks se le llama de distintas maneras según sea su interlocutor: Nymphadora o Dora la familia (Andrómeda, Lyall, Remus, Sirius) Tonks todos los miembros de la Orden, amigos antiguos y en el ministerio. Auror Lupin cuando está de servicio o patrulla. A la hora de presentarse ante desconocidos, sea donde sea siempre lo hará como Dora Lupin. Eso no quiere decir que en algún momento puntual o circunstancia, se tengan que referir a ella de forma distinta.**

 **Como todos mis fics, se pueden leer por separado, pero tienen una cronología que podéis ver en mi bio.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling.**

* * *

Cicatrices. A veces, las cicatrices siguen igual, aunque las cosas cambien y parezca todo un nuevo mundo.

Dora caminaba por el segundo piso del Ministerio de Magia. Llevaba unos informes de Robards que tenía que entregar a los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot antes de terminar su día. No hacía ni dos semanas que había vuelto al trabajo y ya estaba empezando a ponerse de mal humor. Notaba las miradas de algunos de los integrantes de esas oficinas cada vez que iba. Aunque todavía eran peores los miembros del Wizengamot cuando se dejaban caer por allí. Kingsley llevaba pocos meses como ministro y todavía tenía mucho que _limpiar_ dentro del ministerio.

Sabia el porqué de esas miradas. En lo más profundo de su alma solo quería gritar y maldecirlos a todos. Remus tenía razón. Ahora ella compartía su estigma.

Daba igual que todo hubiera acabado. Que ellos hubieran dado su vida, casi literalmente por construir un mundo mejor.

Las cicatrices eran demasiado profundas. A ella le dolían, sí, pero aún más por lo que le pesaban a él.

 _"Jamás podrán olvidarlo. Son cicatrices invisibles que siempre quedan ahí"_

* * *

Ir a Hogwarts, para Remus significaba abrir viejas cicatrices que pensaba que tenía cerradas y ahondar más en las recientes. Pero McGonagall le había pedido ayuda.

Viejas heridas de tiempos pasados, donde era feliz y despreocupado. Donde las cicatrices todavía eran leves y no habían marchitado su alma.

Nuevas heridas, producidas por el horror y la barbarie. La muerte y la destrucción. Almas tan jóvenes, perdidas donde se suponía que tenían que florecer y aprender a vivir.

Cicatrices. A veces, a las cicatrices no les importaba el tiempo. Tenían la virtud de demostrarnos que el pasado había existido.

 _"Las cicatrices no son más que otra clase de recuerdos"_

* * *

Cicatrices. A veces, las cicatrices que no quieres reconocer son las más profundas. Porqué, aunque mantengas una falsa fachada, permanecen escondidas en el interior.

Y eso Dora lo sabía bien. Desde pequeña siempre hizo como que no le afectaba ser descendiente de la familia Black. Pero lo hacía, y mucho.

En casa era un recuerdo constante del ostracismo del que eran parte, en Hogwarts, debía sobreponerse a los crueles comentarios cuando averiguaban quien era una de sus tías, cuando entrenaba para auror, intentaron que abandonara con el acoso y derribo que sufrió… Ella nunca demostró debilidad. No lo permitió. Pero esa cicatriz se encontraba profundamente en su alma. Todavía dolía. Pero la ignoraba. Incluso hoy en día, había quien dudaba de ella y casarse con una "criatura oscura" según esas voces, solo demostraba lo que siempre fue.

Recorrió el salón hasta que vio a Andrómeda en su mecedora arrullando a Teddy al lado del fuego de la chimenea. Ella también mantenía esa vieja herida escondida.

 _"Negando las mismas heridas, nunca llegaran a cicatrizar"_

* * *

La vergüenza podía ser una herida que tampoco cicatrizaba. Por su culpa, tomo la decisión de no ser parte de su vida.

Se lo recordaba la sociedad constantemente. El monstruo que era. Y pensó que sería mejor así. Que Harry construyera una nueva vida, sin arrastrar las viejas cicatrices de otros. De verdad creyó en ello.

Pero cuando vio por primera vez las propias cicatrices que el niño tenía, de una vida miserable y sin amor, algo se rompió dentro de él. Algo que hasta el día de hoy seguía así. Roto.

El joven que ahora tenía delante, sonriéndole a Minerva McGonagall, estaba rodeado de amor. Amor del que él era parte. Y nunca le reprochó el que no hubiera aparecido antes, pero Remus sabía que, como muchas otras cicatrices que ambos tenían, jamás sanaría del todo.

Cicatrices. A veces, las cicatrices de las que nos avergonzamos son menos dañinas que las consecuencias de no afrontarlas.

 _"Entre su alma y la de un niño, no había más diferencias que algunas cicatrices"_

* * *

Cicatrices. A veces, las cicatrices que más duelen son las producidas por las personas en las que más confías.

Dora jugueteaba distraídamente con el anillo que descansaba en su mano izquierda. Donde Remus se lo había colocado cuando, le juró que estarían juntos, para siempre. Teddy hacia ruiditos con la boca.

Su mente la llevó a esa mañana cuando se dio cuenta que la había abandonado, a pesar de la promesa que le había hecho. Por miedos e inseguridades que quizás nunca curarían. Una cicatriz se grabó en su corazón.

Siguió observando el anillo. Lo perdonó sin dudar. Y consiguieron superarlo, gracias al sincero amor que se profesaban. Sonreía recordando lo feliz que era ahora.

Y a pesar de todo eso, cuando menos se lo esperaba, ese dolor tan inmenso, aparecía.

 _"Hasta las cicatrices bien curadas duelen de vez en cuando"_

* * *

Cobarde. Se comportó como un cobarde. Muchas veces, a lo largo de su vida lo había sido. Por miedo a perder a sus amigos, por no decepcionar al mentor que le había dado tanto, por no afrontar sus propios sentimientos…

Pero ningún acto de cobardía había sido tan ruin, como el de abandonar a su propia esposa y a su hijo nonato, por miedo. Esa era una cicatriz que estaba más marcada incluso, que la que le había maldecido. Para siempre.

Fue perdonado sin reparos o reproches. Remus pensaba que no se merecía el amor de Dora, pero, aun así, lo tenía. Decidió no fallarle nunca más.

Desde la cama miraba la foto que tenía sobre la mesita de noche, de la boda de Bill y Fleur, donde ella estaba radiante. Le gustaba verla sonreír. Y haría todo lo posible para que siempre lo hiciera.

Cicatrices. A veces, las cicatrices nos sirven para recordar un error que nunca debió de suceder.

 _"Cobardes son aquellos que les cuesta mucho superar sus cicatrices"_

* * *

Después de una larga mañana en el ministerio y tras pasarse por la casa de su madre para recoger a Teddy, Dora por fin había llegado a su hogar.

Una vez que había cambiado y acostado al niño, se dirigió al dormitorio. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Remus allí.

\- No pensaba que llegarías tan pronto – dijo Dora mientras se quitaba las botas sin ninguna delicadeza – No sería demasiado urgente lo que quería McGonagall.

\- Hola cariño. No te he escuchado llegar – Remus le dirigió una mirada burlona – solo necesitaba opinión sobre los currículums de los nuevos docentes. Harry también estaba allí. Está algo nerviosa, su primer año como directora y no se ha podido empezar el curso en septiembre.

Ella se quedó quieta observándolo. Estaba sentado encima de la cama, apoyado en el cabecero con las piernas estiradas, leyendo algo mientras fruncía el ceño. Dora se giró para colgar en el armario su túnica hoy negra. Le quitó la insignia de auror para guardarla en la mesilla de noche como todos los días.

\- Hoy fui a los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot…

\- Aja – Remus seguía leyendo tranquilamente.

\- Tuve que soportar sus miraditas de desagrado… Y menos mal que no dijeron nada porque si no, me tendrían inactiva al menos un mes.

Remus levantó la vista del pergamino en esta ocasión. Suspiró cansinamente. No era la primera vez que le ocurrió eso. Él estaba acostumbrado. Lo que más le dolía era que, ahora su esposa sufría lo mismo. Las _cicatrices_ de la sociedad respecto a la gente como el estaban demasiado enraizadas.

Dora había escuchado su lastimoso suspiro y se volvió para mirarlo de nuevo tras cerrar el armario. Tenía una mano sobre la frente, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Entrecerró los ojos. Se dirigió hacia el de manera enérgica.

Le arrancó el pergamino de las manos, se subió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Remus le miraba sorprendido por el repentino arrebato.

\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Remus.

\- Quiero que quites esa cara que tienes ahora mismo. Lo hemos hablado muchas veces…

\- No puedo. Yo… Es demasiado.

Dora frunció el ceño. Agarró su jersey y tiró de él, por encima de su cabeza, quitándoselo y lanzándolo bien lejos. Observó su torso y delicadamente recorrió, primero con sus manos y luego con sus labios, la cicatriz que le había dejado Greyback en el costado. Remus se estremeció.

\- Como pueden gustarte mis _cicatrices_ …

\- Me gustan porque son parte de ti, de lo que eres, de quien eres… Remus – se quitó su propia blusa y se quedó solo con el sujetador. Se señaló una rosada cicatriz que le recorría desde la clavícula al comienzo del pecho derecho. Tenía dos más pequeñas cerca del vientre. Recuerdos de los duelos con su querida tía Bellatrix – Todos tenemos cicatrices.

\- Las tuyas son hermosas, Dora – le beso la cicatriz sobre el pecho mientras la acercaba más a él, agarrándola de la cintura.

\- Todas lo son. Las tuyas, las mías. Las que se ven y las que no. Aunque a veces duelan… – le sujetó de la cara y lo besó intensamente.

 _"El amor es eso: cuando alguien, aun conociendo tus cicatrices, se queda para besarlas"_

* * *

 **Ellos dos forman la historia de amor más desinteresada de toda la saga y por ello, la más hermosa.** **¡Reviews! ^^**


End file.
